Arabski targ z Rolandą!
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 6A "Arabski targ z Rolandą!" McKey: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Azja kontra Afryka! Odwiedziliśmy jakiś stan... tyle ich jest, że jednak nie pamiętam jaki to był stan... ale mniejsza o to! :D I tak nic nie wie o co chodzi i nikt tego nawet nie sprawdzi! <3 Mniejsza o to. Drużyny po raz kolejny musiały się zmierzyć. DeMona nie mogła znieść myśli o tym, że Vivian dalej jest w programie. Vivian jednak próbowała namówić Elli'ego by pod pretekstem prezentu dla DeMony, postanowiła wkurzyć DeMonę. Plan powiódł się bezbłędnie. David dalej snuł strategię, a Tomato w pokoju zwierzeń już dawno go przejrzała. Nie można tego niestety powiedzieć o Rolandzie i Gustawie... którzy chyba nie wiedzią nawet, że w ogóle biorą udział w programie. Zadanie polegało na pojedynkach na linie rozwieszoną nad palącą się od kilkudziesięciu lat dziurą z ogniem. Był pocałunek Kleina i Davida. Oj będzie ciekawie! Ostatecznie znowu drużyna Curry wylądowała na ceremonii. Plan Vivian i Kleina powiódł się w stu procentach i Elli pożegnał się z programem. Co z tego, że w kolejnym odcinku powróci! <3 Została ich siódemka. Rolanda, Gustaw, David, Tomato, DeMona, Klein i Vivian. Kto dzisiaj pożegna się z show? Oglądajcie najbardziej dramatyczną ceremonię w historii show... tylko w Totalnej Porażce... Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Autokar, Apartament right|150px Tomato właśnie brała kąpiel błotną. Tomato: Jak przyjemnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: To co stało się w ostatnim odcinku było po prostu geniuszem Kleina i Vivian! Oj dobrze, że mnie nie ma w tej drużynie. Byłabym pewnie kolejna do odstrzału... tutaj na szczęście mam w miarę dobrą pozycję. Póki nie dręczę David'a mogę być o swoją pozycję bezpieczna... niestety nie można powiedzieć tego o Rolandzie!!! Rolanda siedziała na różowym dywaniku w głowy David'a. Rolanda: Ten dywanik był moim najlepszym pomysłem, na jaki wpadłam! :D Rolanda machnęła rączką. Rolanda: Jestem pewna, że David ucieszy się z mojego ręcznie robionego sweterka! Rolanda pokazała do kamerki coś co w zamyśle miało być sweterkiem, a naprawdę była to tylko jedna wielka plątanina włóczki i różowego błyszczyka. Rolanda: Piękne! Jestem taka utalentowana! Ahh! Rolanda machnęła włoskami. Rolanda: Rolanda lubi niedostępnych! Niestety nie można tego powiedzieć o Gustawie! Gustaw przestań się kryć!!! Gustaw spadł z sufitu. Gustaw: Hej Rolando! *o* Rolanda: Fuuu! Gustaw próbował się uśmiechnąć. Wyglądało to jednak na grymas bólu. Gustaw: Umówisz się ze mną? Rolanda: Emm... nie. Co taka seksi bomba jak ja, miała by robić z takim paszczurem jak ty! Gustaw zasmucił się. Gustaw: Ale... ja cię kocham! Rolanda: Ewwww! Rolanda odepchnęła Gustawa. Rolanda: Nie odzywaj się do mnie! Gustaw: Ale... Rolanda: Nie! Rolanda przerwała Gustawowi w pół zdaniu. Gustaw: Ja... Rolanda: Powiedziałam coś! O mój Boże, Gustaw. Jesteś taki irytujący! Gustaw spuścił głowę. Gustaw: Przyniosłem ci różę z bekonu... Rolanda: Bekon?! *O* Rolanda wyrwała mu różę z bekonu i wciągnęła ją wcześniej niż mogliby inni ogarnąć. Rolanda: Może... może masz malutką szansę... Gustaw: Serio?! *o* Rolanda: No może... Gustaw zaczął się powoli zbliżać się do Rolandy. Rolanda: Ale 5 metrów prywatności! Gustaw: Echh... Gustaw odszedł. Rolanda: Okej! Czas na mały make-up! <3 Rolanda zaczęła się mazać mazakiem. Rolanda: I'm sexi b*tch! <3 Tymczasem David przeszukiwał fotele. David: Gdzie to może być... David uniósł poduchę. David: To przecież musi gdzieś tutaj być! David zajrzał na kartkę. David: Przecież to jednoznacznie mówi, że to musi być tutaj! David zajrzał pod krzesło. David: Fu! David dotknął wyżutej gumy Rolany i jej marker. David: Rolanda! (pokój zwierzeń)David: Miarka się przebrała! Rolanda musi odpaść!!! Autokar, Magazyn right|150px Klein hasał przez magazyn, gdy do ściany przyłożyła go wściekła DeMona. DeMona: Wyjaśniaj mi tutaj zaraz!!! Dlaczego mi pedale nie powiedziałeś o swoim planie! Klein: A nie podobał ci się? DeMona zaczęła go podduszać. DeMona: Gadaj!!! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Awwwwww! Kocham DeMonę i to, że jest w stanie spełniać wszystkie moje fantazje sado-maso! I żeby było ciekawiej to ona mnie zawsze mnie zadziwia swoją pomysłowością! Ahh! DeMona puściła go, a Klein zaczął kaszleć. DeMona: Więc?! Klein: Powiedzmy, że uratowałem cię przed dogrywką z Vivian... chcesz się z nią zmierzyć? Przecież wiesz, że ona jest dużo bardziej przebiegła niż się tobie to wydaje. DeMona: Słucham?! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Co ten różowy idiota sobie myśli!!! Czy on naprawdę myśli, że to on ma sojusz ze mną?! To JA mam sojusz z nim i tego będziemy się trzymać!!! DeMona przywaliła mu z plaskacza, Klein jęknął. Klein: Uuu! Chcesz by mi stanął? :D DeMona: Nie!!! w każdym razie nie masz sojuszu z tym śmieciem? Klein: Jeżeli mówisz o Vivian... to nie. Nie mam z nią sojuszu. DeMona: I dobrze! DeMona wyjęła kij. DeMona: Ale jak mnie zdradzisz, to obiecuję, że zgniotę ci to co dla ciebie cenne! Klein: O__O DeMona: Zrozumiano?! Klein zaczął się trzęść. Klein: T-tak... DeMona: I to ja rozumiem! DeMona wyszła z magazynu. Klein: Ach! Pierwszy raz aż się spociłem! <3 Wtedy podeszła do niego nieświadoma Vivian. Vivian: Lol, DeMona ci to zrobiła? Klein: Tak! :D Super jest, co nie? <3 Vivian przewróciła oczyma. Vivain: Lol. Serio chcesz się stać jej nowym popychadłem? :D Klein: No jasne, że nie! <3 Vivian: Ale robisz wszystko by się tak stało... Klein: Aj tam! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... czasami w ogóle nie potrafię ogarnąć tego gościa... raz widać, że chcę ze mną zawiązać realny sojusz, a znowu kiedy indziej zachowuje się jak jakiś maniak seksu... on naprawdę jest nie do ogarnięcia... (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Strategia rządzi! Teraz obie są we mnie zapatrzone jak w obrazek i chyba... mogę być pewny, że znajdę się daleko w programie! Pewne jest, że czeka nas w końcu rozłączenie, a ja mam dwie laski, które na mnie nie zagłosują! Dodatkowo to one wywalą się wcześniej! Jesteś taka wredna ty rushowa bestyjo! <3 Klein złapał za kij. Klein: Słuchaj Viv... mam taką niecodzienną prośbę... Klein zarumienił się. Vivian: Hę? Czy taka piękna hipstę możę ci pomóc? Klein: Mogłabyś... Klein mrugnął zalotnie do Vivian. Klein: Wepchnąć mi ten kij w tyłek? Vivian uśmiechnęła się i wzięła kij. Klein: Dzięki, zawsze można... Vivian roztrzaskała miotłę na głowie Kleina, ten podniecony padł na ziemię. Vivian: Looooooool! Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś kto ci wsadzi kija w d*pę!!! Vivian wściekła poszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Ahh! Przy nich naprawdę dochodzę z 10 razy dziennnie!!! *o* Autokar, Główne Pomieszczenie right|150px right|150px Wszyscy oprócz Rolandy znajdowali się w głównym pomieszczeniu autokaru. McKey siedziała w największym fotelu. McKey: Hej ludzie! <3 Cisza. McKey: Jak zwykle widać rozmowni! <3 David: Więc? Po co nas tutaj sprowadziłaś? McKey: Cieszę się, że wszyscy jesteście... Tomato wstała. Tomato: Ale... ale... może pójdę po Rolandę... pewnie utknęła w kibelku! Tomato pobiegła po Rolandę. McKey: Trudno. Przekażecie im bardzo ważne info! David uśmiechnął się. (pokój zwierzeń)David: A może jednak nie... buhahahahaha! David wyszeptał coś Gustawowi. Gustaw: Serio?! *o* Myślisz, że tam są majteczki Rolandy? <3 David: No pewnie! ^_^ Gustaw pobiegł. McKey: Oj... chyba ty im wszystko David przekażesz! :D David: Okej! :D (pokój zwierzeń)David: Jej niedoczekanie! :D McKey: Więc mamy ważną wiadomość... od terroryst... znaczy Ligi Arabskiej! :D DeMona: Co ci terroryści chcą!!! Vivian: Jesteś taka mało skomplikowana... lol. DeMona: COŚ TY K*RWA POWIEDZIAŁA?! Vivian: To co słyszałaś wariatko, lol. -,- DeMona zgniotła jabłko które leżało na stolę. Klein spuścił głowę. Klein: Dlaczego nie mogła zrobić tego z moją ręką. Klein wysłał całusa do David'a. Klein: Ty możesz ze mną zrobić wszystko słodziaku! :* Klein zawarczał. Klein: Ja też lubię te klimaty! <3 McKey: Cisza! :D Wszyscy ucichli. McKey: Prosili nas, by kobiety nie odsłaniały wieeeeeelu części ciała... w sumie ostatecznie macie nie pokazywać tylko brzuchów, piersi i łydek! ^_^ Vivian: Lol, zacofani. McKey: Inaczej zagrozili, że nas zaatakują! :D Więc macie mi się tego raz usłuchać! <3 DeMona: No doooobra! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: To sposób by wyrzucić Vivian! Buhahaha! (pokój zwierzeń)David: To sposób by wywalić Rolandę! Buhahahaha! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Wiem, że Davidzio na mnie leci! <3 Arabia Saudyjska, Park right|150px right|150px Wszyscy już zdołali wyjść z autobusu. Chwilę później doszli do nich Rolanda, Tomato i Gustaw. Cała trójka podeszła do David'a. Rolanda: Hej skarbeńku! :* David przewrócił oczyma. David: Nie psuj mi tego pięknego dnia! :D David prychnął. Rolanda: Ahh! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Okej, okej, okej! Może moje paszki nie są jego obiektem westchnień... ehh... jacy ci faceci skomplikowani! Wiecie, że jak piszczą za mamusią to znaczy, że chcą wziąć cię za żonę?! Nie mogą mówić wprost?! Te sygnały... które są trudne do zrozumienia dla przeciętnych! McKey podeszła do uczestników. McKey: Przekazałeś im wszystko David? :D David: Spokojnie... przekażę... David mrugnął do McKey. McKey: Więc czas na dzisiejsze zadanko! Będzie ono polegać na zrobieniu zakupów na arbskim targu! :D DeMona wkurzyła się. DeMona: NA NIC WIĘCEJ CIĘ NIE STAĆ?! McKey zaśmiała się. McKey: Najwyraźniej mało wiecie o kupcach arabskich... już tłumaczę. Na takim targowisku nic nie ma z góry ustalonej ceny! Jak was widzi kupiec arabski, tyle każę wam zapłacić. Dla przykładu... za daktyla możecie zapłacić albo 1 monetę... albo nawet do 10 monet! Gustaw podniósł rękę. Gustaw: A kupię tu nowy dodatek do LoL'a? McKey: To Lol ma dodatki? :D Gustaw: Dla najlepszych są! ^_^ McKey potrząsnęła głową. McKey: I tak będzie po arabsku... Gustaw: Oj. :( McKey: W każdym razie oto malutka lista zakupów. McKey podrzuciła listy David'owi i Vivian. Vivian: Lol, serio kadzidła o smaku koziego sera z nutą waniliowo-kawiorową?! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Tak bardzo hipsterskie!!! Lol! David: Dodatkowo poduszka z włosia wielbłąda, kilo daktyli z ZEA i dżem z świerszczy?! McKey wymamrotała. McKey: To ostatnie jest dla Very... Wszyscy stali nieco oniemieli. McKey: Na co czekacie... Wszyscy ruszyli. McKey: Jeżeli znajdziecie wszystko to przyjdźcie tu z zakupami! ^_^ Arabia Saudyjska, Targ right|150px right|150px Obie drużyny wbiegły na targ. Klein: I co robimy? ^_^ DeMona: Tam! DeMona wskazała na jakąś podejrzaną uliczkę. Vivian: Lol... nie? DeMonie zaczęła drgać brew. DeMona: Znowu zaczynasz śmieciu? Vivian: Lol, tak. Czy ty nie widzisz, że tam są jedynie śmietniki?! DeMona: I co z tego śmierdząca fabryko gufna... Vivian załamana, westchnęła. Vivian: Lol... co ja z tobą mam... Vivian wzięła głęboki oddech. Vivian: To, że nasze produkty są z leksza... ekskluzywne! Lol! DeMona: I co z tego?! Vivian: Loooool!!!! To, że takie produkty są w lepszych częściach! DeMona: Emm.... A MYŚLISZ, ŻE MNIE TO K*RWA OBCHODZI CO MYŚLISZ?! Vivian uderzyła głową o mur. Vivian: Lol, niech zatem decyduje Klein! Klein zastanowił się. Klein: Chyba wolę to co proponuje Viv! ^_^ DeMona krzyknęła. DeMona: Niech wam będzie! Ale jak nic nie znajdziemy to wylatujesz!!! Vivian porsknęła. Vivian: Lol... i co mnie to... Vivian i Klein poszli w dół alejki. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Nie cierpię tej głupiej laski! Jedyne co robi to chcę mnie wyśmiać i pokazać jaka to ja jestem według niej tępa! I jeszcze chcę mi ukraść Kleina! Jedynego sojusznika, jakiego mam! O nie! Nie uda jej się!!! Tymczasem drużyna Sushi błąkała się po targowisku. Tomato: Więc? David... co miała nam do przekazania McKey? David uśmiechnął się do Tomato. David: Wiesz... żeby nie kąpać się w fontannach i takie tam... Tomato: Ahh... Tomato zaczęła się zastanawiać nad słowami David'a. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: On kłamie. Nie powiedział nam całej prawdy odnoście tego czego tu mamy nie robić... to w sumie oczywiste... jego plan wyrzucenia Rolandy powinien się na tym opierać... ciekawe tylko co planuje. Jestem bardzo ciekawa... Tomato zrobiła słodki dzióbek. Tomato: Zatem pokierujesz nami Davidku? :* David urósł z dumy. David: No jasne! ^_^ David objął Tomato. David: Dla ciebie wszystko kochana! ;) Tomato: Hihi! ^_^ (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Wszystko by David nie połapał się, że udaję głupią... Rolanda widziała wszystko. Rolanda: Nie!!! :< Rolanda zaczęła trząść Gustawem. Rolanda: Widziałeś to?! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka!!! Kradnie mi David'a!!! Gustaw uśmiechnął się. Gustaw: Ty mnie dotykasz! *u* Rolanda puściła Gustawa. Gustaw: Nigdy już tego nie umyję! :D Gustaw przetarł rączką po policzku. Gustaw: Nie żebym... nie mył się już od miesiąca... Rolanda: Ewww... Rolanda odeszła od Gustawa. Gustaw: Czeeeeekaj... Gustaw osmutniał. Tymczasem David znalazł jakiś stragan z towarami ekskluzywnymi. David: Spróbujmy! ^_^ Tymczasem drużyna Curry po wielu kłótniach doszła do straganu. Klein: Dzień dobry! ^_^ Arab 424: Czy ty chcieć laska? :D Klein: No miło, że pytasz! <3 Arab 424: Nie, ja sprzedać ci laska! Za 40 monet. Arab spojrzał na Vivian. Arab 424: A jej sprzedać za 1 monetę! ^_^ Vivian: Hę?! DeMona: Ha! Mówiłam, że wyglądasz jak wywłoka! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Skoro wyceniają mnie na jedną monetę... to znaczy, że nie mają gustu! Jestę przecie hipsterę! Vivian spuściła głowę. Klein: Spokojnie! To może być nasza szansa... Vivian: Lol, to niech ciebie ocenią na jedną monetę... Klein: Nie dołuj się... możemy po raz pierwszy od dawna coś wygrać! :D Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol, za ile pan mi sprzeda tą poduszkę z włosia wielbłąda... -,- Arab 424: No... tak... mieć! Dla ciebie za 1 moneta... Vivian: Lol... Vivian wręczyła arabowi monetę. Arab 424: Miło z panią ze śmietnik robić interesa! :D Vivian: Trzymajcie mnie, bo zaraz go zabiję... lol... -,- Klein schwycił Vivian i cała drużyna poszła do kolejnego straganu. Tymczasem David próbował obniżyć cenę za kadzidła. David: Na pewno nie spuści pan niżej niż 43 monety? Arab 69: Nie... cena być cena! David: Dla turystów? ;) Arab: Turyści? Moja matka powiedzieć, że potrzebować nowe biodro... 75 monet! :D David: Ehh... David otarł czoło. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Nienawidzę ich. Jak zostanę władcą... obiecuję, że opodatkuje tych krwiopijców... -,- Tomato podeszła do nieco i świeciła cycuszkami. Tomato: Na pewno? Arab ochłonął. Arab 69: Na pewno! Do straganu podeszła drużyna Curry z Vivian na czele. Vivian: Macie coś z tej listy? -,- Arab zobaczył na listę. Arab 69: Tak! My mieć kadzidła i dżem ze świerszczy. Arab ocenił zdołowaną i nieco wkurzoną całą tą sytuacją Vivian. Arab 69: Mmm! Dla ciebie... 5 monet za wszystko! David wściekł się i uderzył głową o mur. Vivian: Ehh... Vivian podała mu monety i cała drużyna pobiegła dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Ale... ale... ale jak?! David otrząsnął się. David: Więc? Za ile pan sprzeda nam te kadzidła... Arab chwycił za brodę. Arab 69: Dla was... 85 monet! David: A dla niej wszystko za 5?! Arab 69: Ale... ona być biedna! Wygrzebać ubrania ze śmietnik! David: I przypadek ma cały portfel pieniędzy? -,- Arab pokręcił głową. Arab 69: Ludzi nie ocenia się po portfel. David: A co z nami robisz? David pytająco uniósł brew. Arab 69: Handlować! ^_^ Rolanda przyniosła napoje. Rolanda: Hej! Rolanda zrobiła pozę. Rolanda: Mam na imię Rolanda! <3 Arab przestraszył się i zamknął stragan. David: Serio?! To już trzeci!!! Tomato: Spokojnie! David machnął ręką. David: Dobra! Idziemy dalej! Rolanda, David i Tomato poszli dalej. Gustaw stał w miejscu i oglądał miejsce w którym dotknęła go Rolanda. Gustaw: To lepsze niż Lol! C: David wrócił po niego. Gustaw: Patrz! Rolanda mnie dotknęła! C: David: I co z tego? David wściekły spojrzał na Gustawa. David: Już! Gustaw skulił się i potem posłusznie poszedł za David'em. (pokój zwierzeń)Gustaw: David jest gupi! Zabiję go! C: Tymczasem DeMona, Klein i Vivian szli przez targ. Na widok Vivian cały naród arabski chciał jej dać nowe ubrania. DeMona: Jak ja jej nie cierpię!!! Klein: Ale DeMonciu! C: Wygrywamy! <3 DeMona warknęła. DeMona: Wygrana dzięki Vivian to i tak przegrana dla mnie... -,- Klein: Oj nie marudź kochana! Nie można possać pałki i mieć jej w pupci w tym samym momencie! <3 DeMona odwróciła głowę. DeMona: Odezwał się pedał!!! Klein: Hihi! <3 Tymczasem drużyna Sushi zaszła na centralny punkt targowiska. Rolanda: Już nie mogę! Rolanda przepocona padła na ławkę. Rolanda: Tak bym się rozebrała z gorąca! David uśmiechnął się. David: Zatem nie krępuj się! Tutaj każdy tak robi! :D (pokój zwierzeń)David: Buhahahahahaha! Rolanda zdziwiła się. Rolanda: Serio? :A David: No jasne! ^_^ Rolanda: Okej! :D Rolanda ściągnęła bluzkę i stanik. Rolanda: Aaaaaa! Jak dobrze! Gustaw zemdlał z zachwytu. Tomato: Rolandziu! :< Tomato podbiegła do niej. Tomato: Nie powinnaś... Rolanda: Phi! Rolanda odwróciła się od Tomato. Rolanda: Nie gadam z osobą, która kradnie chłopców! Tomato:'''Ro... '''Rolanda: Nic nie mów! Koło głowy Rolandy przeleciał kamień. Rolanda: Hę? Zbliżenie na wściekłych arabów z kamieniami. Arabowie: Zabić tą ladacznice!!! Arabowie zaczęli ciskać kamienie na Rolandę. Tomato: W nogi!!! David schwycił Gustawa i cała drużyna pobiegła w stronę autobusu. Arabia Saudyjska, Park McKey siedziała i opalała się, gdy drużyna Curry przybiegła do niej. Klein: McKey! <3 Przybyliśmy z zakupami! <3 McKey: Tak szybko? :O Klein: No! <3 Klein podał jej zakupy. McKey: Skoro tak, to sądzę, że wygraliście zadanie! Klein podskoczył ze szczęścia. Vivian i DeMona próbowały się zabić wzrokiem. McKey: A gdzie... W stronę autokaru biegła drużyna Sushi. McKey: Ooo! :D Drużyna bez słowa wbiegła do autokaru. DeMona: A im co?! Vivian cofnęła się w stronę autokaru. Vivian: Lol, chyba uciekają od tych wściekłych arabów z kamieniami!!! Klein pisnął. Klein: W nogi!!! Wszyscy wbiegli do autokaru i autobus odjechał. Autokar, Ceremonia right|150px right|150px Drużyna Sushi siedziała już na ceremonii. McKey wściekła stała na podeście, a na ławeczce siedziała drużyna Curry w roli obserwatorów. McKey: Czy o czymś nie wspominałam? McKey tupała ze zdenerwowania. David: Mówiłaś, żeby nasze panie nie rozbierały się! David położył rękę na sercu. David: Nie moja wina, że się nie słuchają! Rolanda wściekła wstała. Rolanda: Słucham?! Nic takiego nie mówiłeś!!! David: Jasne, że mówiłem! :D Rolanda: Nie! Tomato odwróciła głowę. Rolanda: Powiedz jej Tomato! Tomato nic nie odpowiedziała. Rolanda: Gustaw?! Gustaw robił zdjęcia miejsca, w które dotknęła go Rolanda. Gustaw: C: Rolanda machnęła ręką. Rolanda: Nieeee! McKey odrzuciła telefon. McKey: Cóż... niestety... liga arabska powiedziała, że nas zaatakuję, jak cię nie wyeliminujemy Rolando... zatem... żegnaj! :D Rolanda: Co?! :( Rolanda tupnęła. Rolanda: To nie fair!!! Beth przypięła Rolandzie rakietkę. Rolanda: David... Gustaw ogarnął, że Rolanda miała już odlecieć. Gustaw: Rolanda?! O__O Rolanda już zaczęła odlatywać. Gustaw: Nieeeeeeee... Gustaw złapał się za spódniczkę Rolandy i oboje odlecieli gdzieś daleko. McKey: Jak dramatycznie! :D Tomato zaniepokojona wstała. Tomato: Nie pójdziecie szukać Gustawa?! McKey uśmiechnęła się. McKey: A po co! :D Podwójne eliminacje są bardziej dramatyczne! Niedobitką z drużyny Sushi już dziękuję na dzisiaj! ^_^ Tomato i David wyszli. DeMona: A po co my to oglądaliśmy?! Klein płakał. Klein: Rolaaaaaaaaanda! Vivian malowała usta. Vivian: Lol? McKey: Czas na waszą nagrodę! :D Beth przytargała wielki kufer. McKey: A waszą nagrodą... Z kufra wyłonił się Elli. Elli: Jestem ja! <3 DeMonie zaczęła drgać brew. DeMona: No chyba nie!!! DeMona rzuciła Kleinem w Elli'ego. McKey: Ojej... jak sobie poradzą niedobitki z drużyny Sushi? Czy Elli ponownie się odnajdzie? :D Dowiecie się już tego w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Materiał Ekskluzywny Elli śpiewał na zakończenie. Atlantha, Tomato, DeMona i Vivian robiły za chórki. full|center|670 px Elli: Jak fajnie znowu być w programie! ^__^ Elli zaczął klaskać. DeMona wściekła rzuciła krzesłem. DeMona: Ja się pytam dlaczego idioci obsadziliście mnie jako jakieś debilne chórki!!! DeMona zniszczyła stopień. Vivian: Lol, uspokój się! Atlantha pomachała do wszystkich. Atlantha: Może mnie nie zauważyliście, ale... co ja tutaj robię? Czy to część strategi? DeMona: NIE! DeMona nadepnęła jej na stopę i wyszła. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka